powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Strike Megazord
The Build Strike Megazord is the Megazord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger. The Build Ranger controls it (and the Mickey Mouse Barghest Loader Mythkey Builder Zord) via his Racing Keyblade. It was heavily damaged by Hooki in his ultimate form when he grabbed the sword and threw the Megazord down to the ground with his massive strength. History When Luxord unleashed a Harpy-like monster called Harpificent, Venendict summoned the Zords for the Build Ranger to battle this monster, he had the upper hand with the Zords, and combined them to form the Build Stirke Megazord to take out Harpificent with the Build Strike Barrel but Harpificent wasn't finished yet as it attempted to take the Megazord down with it when Luxord activated its self-destruct system, but the Megazord manges to use its Saw Kick at the monster to push it far before it exploded. Powers and Abilities * Horn Kick: '''The Build Strike Megazord can charge up its leg with the Saw Foot and kick at the enemy with full force. Arsenal * '''Build Strike Barrel: The weapon is a pistol formed from the Daisy Sarimanok Mixer Mythkey Builder Zord’s barrel. Mickey Mouse Barghest Loader Mythkey Builder Zord The Mickey Mouse Barghest Loader Mythkey Builder Zord is the Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling a loader. It can use its wings and claw to transport and manipulate objects. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the head and arms. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Mickey Mouse Barghest Loader Mythkey Builder Zord can fire gray energy lasers from all over itself. Arsenal * '''Tail Rail: '''The Mickey Mouse Barghest Loader Mythkey Builder Zord has a barghest tail on its handrail which it can attack with . Goofy Piasa Bulldozer Mythkey Builder Zord The '''Goofy Piasa Bulldozer Mythkey Builder Zord is the second Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling a bulldozer. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the body. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Goofy Piasa Bulldozer Mythkey Builder Zord can fire energy lasers from the hatpiece. Donald Itsumade Excavator Mythkey Builder Zord The '''Donald Itsumade Excavator Mythkey Builder Zord is the third Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling an excavator. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the waist. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Donald Itsumade Excavator Mythkey Builder Zord can fire energy lasers from the wings. Arsenal * '''Claw: '''The Donald Itsumade Excavator Mythkey Builder Zord has a claw attached which it can attack enemies with. Pluto Thunderbird Dump Mythkey Builder Zord The '''Pluto Thunderbird Dump Mythkey Builder Zord is the fourth Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling a dump truck. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the legs. Powers and Abilities * Energy Lasers: '''The Pluto Thunderbird Dump Mythkey Builder Zord can fire energy lasers from all over itself. Minnie Tennin Trencher Mythkey Builder Zord The '''Minnie Tennin Trencher Mythkey Builder Zord is the fifth Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling a trencher. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the left foot. Arsenal * Saw:'''The Minnie Tennin Trencher Mythkey Builder Zord can attack with its saw-like device. Daisy Sarimanok Mixer Mythkey Builder Zord The '''Daisy Sarimanok Mixer Mythkey Builder Zord is the sixth Mythkey Zord of the Disney Racer Build Ranger, resembling a cement mixer. When the Build Strike Megazord is formed, it forms the right foot, along with the Build Strike Barrel. Powers and Abilities * '''Cement Blasting: '''The Daisy Sarimanok Mixer Mythkey Builder Zord can fire cement from its barrel(retained in Build Strike Megazord). Category:Megazord Category:Six-Piece Megazords